


Coming To The Rescue

by cluelessrebel1988



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Kiss, Rally turned Riot, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessrebel1988/pseuds/cluelessrebel1988
Summary: When a SPRUCE rally turns violent, Jack tries to make sure Jane is safe, but is injured in the process.





	Coming To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first work posted here, so...hi everyone!
> 
> Second, I feel obligated to offer a preemptive apology for my attempts to write a cockney accent. I tried to make it as authentic as possible while still being comprehensible, but I'm American, so I won't pretend that I'm any kind of expert.

By the time Jack arrived at the rally, things were already tense. The number of policemen circling the square was enough to make anyone nervous and the rumbling emotions from the mass of unemployed that stood before the make-shift stage at the square’s center served to only add to the uneasy feeling in Jack’s stomach. He’d seen it before. This was a powder keg, and it was practically begging for a spark to set it off.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he stepped past the nearest policeman, flashing the young man a friendly smile and tipping his hat in greeting. The policeman glared back, giving Jack the distinct impression that he should move along. Doing so as quickly as he could, he moved into the crowd, stopping a few yards in as the crowd which was nearly impassable. He turned his attention to the stage, trying to listen to the man speaking. It wasn’t easy as his eyes kept wandering to Jane Banks who was standing to the man’s left.

Jack was just beginning to contemplate moving closer to the stage to try to get her attention when a commotion to his let caught his attention. Turning, he saw Angus, one of his fellow leeries, trying to get into the square and being stopped by a policeman. Jack could hear the shouting -- even if he couldn’t make out what they were saying – and they were starting to draw the attention of nearby onlookers. Jack quickly made his way toward the pair.

“’Scuse me, constable,” Jack said as he approached, making extra effort to keep his tone friendly. “What seems ta be th’ trouble ‘ere?”

The officer looked Jack over before answering. “This ruffian was trying to sneak into the square.”

“I wasn’t sneakin’, I was walkin’!” Angus shouted, pulling himself away from the officer’s grip.

“Now there’s no need to get our feathers ruffled,” Jack said with a chuckle. “Just a small misunderstandin’, tha’s all.” He looked to the officer. “I can vouch for ‘im,” he said, nodding toward Angus. “’’E don’t mean no ‘arm.” He felt the eyes of some of the nearby rally attendees on him, could hear their murmurs as they watched the scene play out before them. “Let’s jus’…move on and pretend nothin’ ‘appened and let us get back to the rally, eh?”

The constable looked from Jack to Angus for a moment before nodding. “But I’ll be keeping an eye on both of you,” he said.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a loud bang came from down the street, like a gunshot. The officer tensed, his hand going to the pistol at his side. Murmurs started rumbling through the crowd and Jack noticed the other officers nearby readying for trouble.

Any hopes Jack had of trying to calm things down disappeared a second later when a bottle flew out of the crowd and shattered near the feet of one of the policemen. Shouts rang out as police rushed into the square and what had been a peaceful, if tense, rally began to turn into a riot before his eyes.

Angus started toward the square, but Jack stopped him. “Get out of ‘ere,” he said. “Go!” Angus hesitated, but reluctantly turned and ran back down the street, away from the chaos.

Jack turned, his eyes searching the crowd for Jane. She and the other members of SPRUCE had left the stage shortly after the bottle was thrown and he had a hard time spotting her through the crowd of bodies and signs. After a few moments, his eyes fell on her and his heart began to race with worry. She and the others were stuck in the crowd, boxed in by the police and other attendees and the brawl that was beginning to erupt between them. Without a moment of hesitation, Jack ran into the crowd and began pushing his way toward her, trying his best to avoid getting caught in the fighting that was breaking out between rioters and policemen all around him.

“Jane!” he called repeatedly as he pushed through the crowd. He saw her turn and felt a sense of relief wash over him. That sensation was short lived as someone bumped into him, causing him to stumble into the fray. He opened his mouth to call again, but the shout was stopped short as a rioter’s fist connected with his jaw, spinning him around and causing him to collide with a policeman. The pair tumbled to the ground. Jack tried to get up, but had barely gotten to his knees when a second officer kicked him in the side. He let out a groan and rolled to the side, trying to get away. He again tried to get to his feet, only to catch a night stick to the head, knocking him unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Jack noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was no longer outside in the square. He was indoors, laying on a sofa in someone’s living room. The second thing he noticed was that his head hurt. He lifted a hand, wincing as a sharp pain raced through his side, and gently touched his head. He was surprised to find a bandage crudely wrapped around his head and he winced again as the dull ache intensified at his touch.

It took some effort as every movement increased the pain in his chest, but Jack eventually moved to a sitting position, getting a better look at his surroundings. He was in the living room of a small flat, modestly decorated with only a few photographs and paintings hung on bare walls, but well cared for. Whoever lived here took pride in calling this place home.

A clinking sound caught his attention and he turned, noticing a closed door on the left hand side of the room. The faint smell of tea came from that direction and he heard someone, a woman, muttering to herself on the other side of the door. Just as he was beginning to wonder whose flat he was in, the door opened, revealing Jane Banks carrying a tea tray.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she said with a small smile, moving around the couch and setting the tray down on the small table in front of the sofa then sitting down next to him. “How are you feeling?” she asked, gently reaching up to check the bandage on his head.

“I’ve survived worse,” Jack said, forcing a small smile. “’Course, I’ve also felt much betta,” he added with a small laugh, instantly regretting it as it enhanced the pain in his chest.

“Careful,” Jane said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think you might have some bruised ribs. I’ve sent for a doctor to examine you. He should be here soon…”

Jack nodded, taking in the information. He looked back to Jane, frowning as he noticed a bruise forming under her right eye. “What ‘appened to you?” he asked.

“Oh, that,” Jane said, gently placing a hand over the bruise. “Someone decided to use one of our signs as a weapon, swinging it around like a club,” she explained. “It got hit as Angus and I were carrying you out of the square.” She turned to the tray and began pouring two cups of tea. “Do you take milk or sugar with your tea?” she asked, glancing over to Jack.

“Uh…no, just…jus’ the tea,” Jack said, attempting to process what Jane had told him. “Is Angus here?”

Jane shook her head as she handed him his tea. “No, he left to find the rest of the lamplighters and see how bad things were.” She picked up her cup and turned back to Jack. “Do…do you know how that riot got started?” she asked. “I heard the gunshot –”

“It wasn’ a gunshot,” Jack interrupted. “A truck backfiring, more like. Sounds the almos’ same, I’ll grant ya, but ‘hat’s wha’ it was.” He took a sip of the tea, wincing as the hot liquid ran over an open cut on his lip. “After that,” he continued, “someone threw a bottle at the police and…well, you saw the rest.”

Jane nodded. “I did,” she said. She took a sip of her tea before looking back to Jack. “Why didn’t you leave with Angus?” she asked, a motherly edge in her voice.

Jack, attempting another sip of his tea, was caught off-guard by the question. “What?” he asked in surprise.

“Angus told me you told him to run,” Jane said, setting her cup aside. “But you didn’t go with him. Why? Why did you run into the crowd?”

“Well…I…” Jack stammered

“You could have been seriously hurt,” Jane continued, getting to her feet and pacing around the room as she spoke. “My God, Jack, you _were_ seriously hurt! Bruised ribs, your head split open, I don’t even know what else…When I think about how it could have been worse, how it would have been worse if Angus and I hadn’t been able to get you out of there…” She trailed off as a wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm her and she covered her face with her hands.

“Ey,” Jack said, gritting his teeth as he stood against the pain in his chest. Once he was upright, it subsided and he moved to Jane’s side, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s alrigh’,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m alrigh’. Thanks to you.”

She leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder. “You scared me Jack,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life than I was when I saw you get knocked out by that policeman.”

Jack let out a small sigh and nodded. “Well, I am sorry ‘bout that,” he said, lightly rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. “The truth is…I was gonna follow Angus, but…I saw you and…I jus’ couldn’t leave withou’ makin’ sure you were alright.” He let out a small chuckle. “I suppose that sounds a bit silly, seein’ how it worked out.”

Jane chuckled. “A little bit,” she said, stepping back from Jack, wiping her eyes. “But next time…God forbid there should be a next time…” She looked into Jack’s eyes, cupping his face in her hands. “If this ever happens again, promise me you’ll get yourself out and not worry about me. The SPRUCE organizers, they can make sure I’m safe.”

Jack gave her a small smile. “I’m not sure I can promise that,” he said. He gently reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “Not if I know you’re gonna be comin’ to me rescue.”

Jane’s demeanor softened a bit at his words and he saw her eyes welling up with tears. “Oh Jack,” she said, shaking her head and unable to keep herself from smiling. “You’re impossible”

A boyish grin crossed the lamplighter’s face. “Part of me charm,” he said with a wink.

Jane held his gaze for a moment then leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, causing his heart to leap in his chest. He returned the gesture, keeping it gentle, but hoping that it expressed how grateful he was for all that she had done for him today.

After a moment that felt like a blissful eternity, Jack ended the kiss, looking into Jane’s eyes with a  small smile. She took a step back, a matching smile on her face.

They were both brought back to reality by a knock on the door. “That…that must be the doctor,” Jane said, taking a step back. “I’ll go let him in…you should sit down…” She continued walking backward, as if she were unable to take her eyes off of him. She continued like this until she bumped into a chair, nearly falling backward. Jack took an unconscious step toward her, but she held up her hand as she steadied herself. She moved toward the door, and Jack returned to the couch, sitting down as she returned with the doctor.


End file.
